Demons in Church
by shingeki-no-social-life
Summary: Cute little thing, loosely based on a BUNCH of series I've read crammed into an original story, this is a tidbit about a demon going to church. Rated for language because Karsia can't control her mouth.


As she stood there near silent, watching the girl intently, she realized something.

Humans craved acceptance, even from something that may or may not be real. Of course, she herself didn't know whether or not their god figures existed, she tended to stray away from the heavenly side, as they didn't like her much… Not that her hellion brethren liked her much more, but that was a moot point now.

They young girls short dark hair fell all around her face as she bowed her head, Karsia did the same, but merely out of respect, and her eyes never left the young woman standing before her. The prayer ended with a group "amen", which the young Inko mumbled beneath her breath, exhaling the word as if it may leave a bad taste on her tongue. Then, they began with the singing, Karsia had always loved singing, but church hymns were never really her thing. The human girl's eyes closed tight, and she lifted her hands above her head and began to lyricize with the song, her voice sticking out like a beckon to the immortal woman whom had brought her here today. She watched as they sang, clapping their hands and dancing about, a slight smile playing upon her now human lips the whole time. She was curious as to the meaning of all this, but she knew that it meant a lot to the girl she'd been charged with caring for.

It was an escape from the less-than-normality that was her life, it gave her a sense of stability, in ways, as the pastor always raved about giving your all to god and trusting him for all the good in your lives, although, the young girl had anything but good in her life as of late.

The singing faded away, pulling the huntresses attention back to her charge, her sapphire gaze trailing the young woman as she hugged the others around her before heading towards where Karsia stood, the inko was sucking on a lollipop like it was the only thing keeping her alive. She shifted the sucker to her hand for a moment, calling to the girl.

"Breanne, let's get the fuck outta here, hmm?"

The human shot her a very harsh glare, to which she shrugged lightly and popped the candy back into her awaiting jaws. She needed a smoke and if they didn't get out of here soon, she may smoke in the building, and that wouldn't be very polite of her. Although, neither was cursing she supposed, but alas, she really didn't give many shits about the humans at this church, or anywhere really, she'd never been a fan of the filthy creatures herself.

After a few more minutes of lingering, and shaking off a few little old ladies trying to convert her, they finally managed to slip from the clutches of the worship center and out into the cool of the autumn night. Karsia instantly whipped out a cigarillo and began to puff away, the smoke drifting around her slowly due to the stillness of the night. Breanne coughed lightly and scooted away from her, the demoness chuckled lightly and stepped back a bit, giving the human girl her space, she knew she hated her habit, but when you were immortal, you didn't have much to lose.

"You know, smoking is bad for you."

The teenager's amethyst eyes were settled upon her, she chuckled, taking a long drag from the wine flavored cancer stick, and allowed it to seep from her nose slowly. Her answer was rather sarcastic.

"You know I'm immortal right? Cancer isn't something my _kind_ has to worry about."

"I know, but still, it's not a good habit, and besides… It _smells_."

The human grimaced then, causing the dark haired woman to laugh a little louder this time, she dropped the burning stick upon the ground and stomped it out, gesturing towards the beat up old Chevy pick-em-up truck that sat before them in the parking lot.

"Just get in the car kid, I want to go home, these night services are killing me… Really, they are. I can only take so much happy in one day before I explode."

The girl giggled as she got into the car, a slight smile on her face.

"A _demon_, going to _church_, who would've guessed."

"Hey, I only go cause I'm in charge of you, bear. I wouldn't be going otherwise."

The girls face got sad then, her lavender gaze casting downward onto her wrist, which were covered by the jacket she always wore around. Karsia had her suspicions as to _why_ she wore the damned thing no matter the weather, but it wasn't her place to as such things, and frankly, if she was right. She couldn't blame the kid.

"It's one of the only normal things I get to do anymore…"

"I know, kid. Don't sweat it. I just can't take anymore little old ladies trying to convert me. I might start eating them if they keep it up."

Karsia offered her a sweet smile then, and started up the truck.

"How's about we watch that stupid movie you love so much when we get back?"

Her eyes lit up brightly, a smile befalling her thin face.

"Pitch Perfect?!"

"Sure, bear. Whatever you want."

The woman chuckled lightly, as the girl began to ramble off about the movie, she just set her mind to driving, and wondered what she'd just signed herself up for.


End file.
